


Let Me Give You Something Right Quick

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Nothing but fluff. Reader admits that she's never been on a date and Sam plans to change that.





	Let Me Give You Something Right Quick

'Wait, what do you mean you've never been on a date?'

You shrugged and continued flipping through your magazine.

'Y/n,' Sam continued. 'Are you honestly telling me that you've never been on a date? Like never ever in your whole entire life been on a date?'

'Nope,' you replied popping the 'p'. You were over the entire conversation and you wanted him to drop it but knowing him, he wasn’t going to drop it.

Sam was quiet and you could feel him watching you, but you refused to look up from your magazine. You weren't even sure how the two of you got on the subject of dating, but you wanted it to end.

'Y/n,' Sam began again, but you were tired of it.

'Sam, let's just drop it, please.' You held his gaze when you looked up from your magazine and you didn’t look away until he nodded his head.

You looked back at your magazine, but it didn’t hold your interest anymore and you suddenly didn’t want to be around Sam anymore.

'I'm gonna head out, Sam. I'll see you later,' you said as you stood and gathered your stuff.

'Y/n, you don’t have to go,' Sam said reaching towards your arm halting your movements.

'Yeah, I have some stuff that I need to do at home. I'll see you later,' you gently pulled your arm out of his grasp and walked out of the door.

You hadn’t seen or heard from Sam since the day you left his house and that had been three days ago. You hadn’t actually tried to see or talk to him since but that's beside the point, you’d never gone this long without seeing or talking to your best friend.

You picked up your phone and called him, but you were disappointed when he didn’t answer. You dropped your phone next to you on the couch and turned your attention back to the TV. You weren't even sure what you were watching, but it was doing a good job of holding your attention.

After a while, your doorbell rang, and you hopped up to go answer it. You were a bit confused because you weren't expecting anyone and everyone that knew you knew that they needed to call before they dropped by.

Looking through the peephole, you smiled when you saw Sam's profile.

'I thought you were ignoring me,' you said as you pulled him into your house.

'Nah, just been working on something,' he replied as he walked towards your couch and patted the spot next to him when he sat down. Taking the hint you sat down next to him and cuddled into his side.

The two of you sat in silence for a while as the TV played in front of you. Sam's arm was wrapped securely around you, and you had just begun to fall asleep when his phone buzzed. You pouted when he had to move you so that he could pull his phone out of his pocket.

After responding to whatever message he received, Sam spoke. 'I want you to go somewhere with me.'

'What? I'm not dressed to go anywhere, Sam,' you said as you tried to get comfortable again.

'Y/n, just come with me,' Sam said rolling his eyes. 'Go put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so we can go.'

You huffed and pulled yourself away from him and headed to your room to change.

After 15 minutes you headed back to the living room ready for whatever you were about to get into with Sam. When he saw you, he smiled and reached for your hand and pulled you towards the door.

You weren't sure where Sam was taking you, but you didn’t want to ask. You knew that he wouldn't tell you if you asked, so you just sat back and enjoyed the ride. Riding with Sam was always relaxing, from the music he played to the way he drove always relaxed you.

'So, I know you don’t want to talk about it,' Sam began breaking the silence. 'And you don’t have to, but you mentioned that you've never been on a date before, so I'm going to change that.'

'Sam,' you whined.

'No, y/n,' he cut you off. 'There's no backing out of this. I'm taking you on this date and you're going to have fun whether you like it or not.'

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, 'Fine.'

You weren't sure why you were so against Sam taking you on a date because you had fun every time the two of you hung out, so why would this be any different?

He took you to Dave ‘n Buster's because he knew that you had a secret love for arcade games and he had had been trying to beat you at skee ball for years, but he never came close.

'Y/n, it's super cute seeing you get this competitive,' Sam said as he watched you try to outshoot him on the Super Shot basketball game.

'Shut up and shoot,' you grumbled and rolled your eyes when he chuckled.

While you beat him at skee ball, he always beat you at basketball. No matter how hard you tried, you could never win.

'Okay, what's next,' Sam asked after his third win.

'Let's go eat,' you responded and headed towards a table.

After the waiter came and took your orders you looked up and smiled at Sam.

'Thank you, Sam,' you said. 'This is the best first date ever and I'm glad that I'm sharing it with you.'

'Don’t mention it,' he shrugged.

'Why don’t you have a girlfriend?' you blurted out after a few minutes of silence. 'I mean, you're an amazing person, funny, smart, handsome, I could go on. I mean, women must approach you all the time.'

'You think I'm handsome,' he said waggling his eyebrows.

'Whatever, you know you're handsome, Sam,' you said. 'I mean you're everything a girl could want, I'm surprised no one has snatched you up yet.'

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. 'I don’t know, I've got my eye on someone right now.'

You sat up a bit at that. 'Awww my little Sammy has a crush,' you gushed. 'Tell me about her.'

You were so excited to hear that Sam had his eye on someone. He spent all of his time with you or out on missions with Captain America, or Steve as he asked you to call him on multiple occasions.

Sam eyed you and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when the waiter came over with your food. You looked up at Sam hoping that he would continue, well begin, about this mystery girl but he had already begun eating, so you decided to just drop it.

It was a bit awkward after that but Sam being Sam didn’t let the awkwardness continue. He started telling you about his most recent mission, well he told you what he was able to tell you, and you almost forgot about his mystery girl.

After the two of you finished eating, Sam asked if you wanted to go back to the arcade or if you wanted to take a walk with him.

'Let's go walk around, I haven't seen much of this area yet,' you said as you reached for your purse.

Sam stood and helped you out of your chair and laced your fingers together as you walked out of the door.

The two of you walked in silence for a bit just enjoying each other and your surroundings. You hadn't noticed that you were shivering due to the drop in temperature, but Sam had so he handed you his jacket. You smiled up at him and let him know that he wouldn't be getting his jacket back anytime soon and he just chuckled in response.

'So, Sam, I know you think I forgot about your mystery girl,' you said as you stopped in front of a small water fountain. 'But I didn’t. And as your best friend, I should know these things about you.'

Sam looked at you and smiled, 'You're right, you should know these things. But before I tell you, let me give you something right quick.'

'Okay,' you were a bit unsure as to what he could give you.

'Okay, first I need you to face me,' he said as he turned your body to face his.

'Second, I need you to close your eyes.'

'What?' You said as you quirked your eyebrows.

'Just do it,' he groaned. 'You wanna know about my mystery girl, right?'

You nodded.

'Then do this for me.'

'Fine,' you said as you closed your eyes.

'Okay, lift your chin up a bit.'

'Why?' You asked as you peeked through your eyelashes.

'Y/n, just do it, and close your eyes.'

You huffed a bit, but you did what he asked, and you waited.

'After I give you this, I'll tell you all about my mystery girl, okay?' Sam said.

'Okay,' you replied. Your heart was beating fast and you couldn't figure out why.

'Alright, here goes,' Sam said right before you felt his hands cup your cheeks.

Before you could open your mouth to ask what he was doing, you felt his lips on yours and all thought left your head. The only thing you could focus on was the fact that he was kissing you and how soft his lips were. Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. You could feel him smiling against your lips and that caused you to begin to smile. You'd had a thing for Sam for a while, but you never thought he returned the feelings and you were just happy to keep him in your life as a friend.

But this, this was so much better than friendship.

You sighed when he pulled away and opened your eyes to get a good look at him.

'So about this mystery girl,' you laughed.

Sam pulled you closer to him and chuckled. 'I'll tell you anything you want to know about her, just let me give you something right quick,' he said right before he pulled you into another kiss.


End file.
